


What About a Kiss?

by Amusuk



Category: EXO (Band), IU (Musician)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amusuk/pseuds/Amusuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>no summary</p>
            </blockquote>





	What About a Kiss?

The sparkles of light coloring the town, glimmering too bright that the stars are merely speck of dots in the sky. The snow are five inches thick outside, not too bad, better actually, than two days ago when the heaviest snowfall occured. But still, it's snowing hard today.   
Jieun has walked from her favorite cafe ten minutes ago and now stops by a closed shop. She doesn't want to go home yet. Closing her eyes, she crosses her arms and rubs them, trying to get some heat. But it doesn't work. 

If only...

"Why are you here in the dark, miss?" Jieun looks up, breath hitches. "It's cold tonight," the stranger walks closer, narrowing the distance among them. 

"What about a kiss?" he says.

She should have run or yelled but, seconds pass by in its silence. It's only 50 cm but the stranger never dare move closer. Jieun let a sigh escape her lips before mumbling, "Sure." 

It takes less than ten second for their lips to brush. A soft, innocent kiss. A thin mist is formed in the air when they're apart. Followed by a comforting silent and, maybe, a gleam of light in their eyes. It last for some minutes, they stand, leaning on the wall, shoulder brushing each other, until Jieun decides to break it.

"How are you?" she asks after a long struggle inward. 

"Not bad." 

Jieun let out a heavy sigh. "Where have you been?"

Yifan shrugs, "Somewhere." He searches something in his pocket as Jieun lost her words. "...Anyway, happy birthday, baby."

Jieun doesn't react until Yifan shoves the small box into her hand. She opens it. "What is-"

"A perfect gift, is when you made it by yourself." He smiles as he takes the little shiny object in the box and put it on her finger. 

Without hesitation she hugs him immediately, tears puring from her eyes. "Thank you so much, Yifan..."

\--


End file.
